


How is the Akuma class handling Social Distancing.

by Labgirl2882



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien slowly grows a spin, Alya slowly wakes up, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila is up to her old shit, M/M, Mari is boss, The rest of the class is here to...sorta, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labgirl2882/pseuds/Labgirl2882
Summary: What happens when the Akuma class has to deal with a growing and serious global pandemic?Chaos probability.....
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Marinette Rocks it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will go in pieces.  
> First is Marinette and her family  
> Second is Adrien and his.... Family?  
> Then Chloe and Sabrina  
> Lila screws shit up  
> Alya learns a lesson  
> And finally the backlash.

**Marinette:** She is handling it pretty well. If she’s not out doing her ladybug thing, she is helping her parents with the bakery or working on commissions and projects. _Speaking of the bakery._ It’s doing okay. Tom and Sabine were on top of everything even before the virus hit Paris. Sabine has family in Wuhan and was actively sending care packages to them when this whole mess started. From the moment that the virus hits Paris, they were on the move; face mask, hand sanitizer, gloves, the whole nine yards. They knew it was to coming and they know what they’re doing. With the mandate, the shop part of the bakery has closed. Instead, they’ve switched to an online store that does home-delivery and curve side pickups. When they can, all three of them drop of box-lunches at the hospitals for the nurse. Doctors and nurses alike adore them. Marinette as host a few furnishers for a variety of causes through her website (common headcanon idea). She posts specialty outfits, items, and even some helpful DIY videos. About once a week she hosts a live chat showcase where she talks about sew tips, baking recipes, and even some meditation cycles to help with anxiety. She doing her part on both sides of the mask. As Ladybug, she’s doubling down on her public messages. Follow the guidelines, obey the rules set up by the stores, respect people's wish but most of all be kind to one another. _We’re all in this together_. Thankfully Hawkmoth isn’t trying to capitalize on this mess. Even he knows not to F@%# with this virus. On the first day of the mandate, his butterflies delivered a message to Ladybug and Chat Noir. _No Akuma Activity until this virus is beaten. Stay Safe and Stay healthy._ She still patrols but she trusts Hawkmoth enough to know that he’s being honest with them.

The Dupain-Cheng Family.

  * When the pandemic starts in Wuhan, Sabine worries endlessly over her Sister and her family. She and Tom send much-needed essentials in care-packages along with handmade cards from Marinette and her class. _(Well that ones that would help anyway.)_
  * When the virus started to spread beyond China, Tom and Sabine’s fears started to grow. It started with extra handwashes and more hand sanitizer on the store floor. This grows into the Dupain-Cheng’s starting a website for online deliveries and curve-side pick-up. Several people accused them of overreacting to a simple flu virus. Those people were quickly proven wrong.
  * By March, the Dupain-Cheng’s Storefront had closed to visitors. Most people understood as they were trying their best to slow the initial spread of the virus. Others continued to call them cowards. Tom and Sabine tried to not let it get to them, but the loss in customer-base at the beginning hurt. When the partial closer began things only got worse.
  * Suddenly a lot of people started hoarding essentials and personal projection items. Slightly angered by this, the Dupain-Cheng’s started donating Box-Lunched to the local hospitals and Marinette starting making fabric masks after school. She ramped up the projects when the schools closed.
  * By the Shelter-in-Place mandate, the Dupain-Cheng’s had it down to a science. Weekends are for family time and prep work. Monday-Wednesday is for baking, devilries, and pickup orders. Thursdays are for the elderly customers and on Friday’s the family delivers box-lunches to the hospitals, police stations and grocery stores.
  * Marinette’s schedule consists of daily schoolwork for about two-three hours in the morning. Followed by baking and sewing in the afternoons and streaming of an evening. Her parents double down on keeping a schedule and making sure their daughter has time to relax. Even Tiki and Master Fu make sure that Marinette isn’t spending too much time patrolling at night. No one wants a sick Ladybug. In turn, Marinette keeps a watchful eye on Master Fu. The poor man is over 100 years old; can you imagine the fall out if he gets sick?!
  * Marinette fills her parents in on the Master Fu situation. She fibs and tells them that he is her mediation teacher/therapist that she been seeing after school. (it's not a complete lie.) They believe her and want to help support Master Fu in any way they can. But they also respect his independence and don’t force him to move into their spare bedroom. For now. They make a stop at his home every Friday to drop off meals and sweets. Sabine even gets a chance to speak mandarin with him and discuss what it was like in the “old country”.
  * When the peak of the virus hits, the Dupain’s adjust to doing what they can while still stay safe themselves. This is when Marinette does her charity stream for the hardest hit hospitals. No one in the family gets sick, but they do make Master Fu move in with them for the time being. They respect him but also worry about the elderly man. Master Fu ends up helping Marinette with her charity stream. She introduces him as a distant relative that living with them during these rough times. (by this point, Tom and Sabine are ready to claim him as such.) He teaches some mediation and breath techniques with Sabine. He also pitches in on Max’s tutoring website teaching mandarin and some geology facts.
  * I predict the Dupain-Cheng’s surviving the pandemic with their heads held high. They helped out a lot over the crisis and people will remember them for it. However, it’s not all sunshine and roses at the end of the tunnel. They do take an economic hit, like most of the small businesses and they do lose some of their customer bases over the pandemic. They do end up with most of them back, though. The doctors, nurses and countless others will remember the kindness given to them. They come out in droves to the Bakeries grand re-opening after the pandemic.




	2. Adrien Takes Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Adrien takes charge of his "families' life during a pandemic? 
> 
> Surprisingly.... therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will go in pieces.  
> First is Marinette and her family  
> Second is Adrien and his.... Family?  
> Then Chloe and Sabrina  
> Lila screws shit up  
> Alya learns a lesson  
> And finally the backlash.
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

**Adrien:** He’s doing okay, not terrible but not great either. If it wasn’t for plagg and his bodyguard Gorilla, Adrien would have gone crazy from all the silence. Thankfully he can still sneak out as Chat Noir but that only helps so much. Nino decided to host weekly therapy sessions online, to keep his bro’s hopes up. He gets it. There’s only some much isolation a boy can take. To lessen the isolation, he helps out with both Marinette and Chloe's furnishers. He even does one of his own for the local hospital. When his father allows it, Adrien makes a few appearances at the hardest hit hospitals. In the correct project gear of course. Gabriel may be a supervillain that preys of negative emotions, but he’s a man who lost his wife to an illness. He won’t dare touch a hospital. Period. They at least tried to help his wife and for that he is grateful. If there is a silver lining during this whole mess it’s that Gabriel can’t ignore Adrien if they are both stuck in the house together. By the end of the first week Adrien, Gabriel, Nathalie, and Gorilla are all playing board games with each other of an evening. Adrien even starts to feel like he has a family again. As Chat Noir, Adrien does what he can to help Ladybug, and has even taken to dropping off lunches to police officers, doctors, and nurses on the night shift.

The Agreste Family

  * Gabriel doesn’t worry too much about the virus in the beginning. The company might take a hit in the Chinese markets, but that’s not a world-ending problem in his mind. He as more Akuma related problems to tend to. He advises his works to prepare accordingly and encourages his workers returning from China to follow the guidelines put in place by the WHO.
  * When the virus begins to spread to Europe, things start to get real for him. Italy was the wake-up call and after Italy closes, Gabriel is all hands-on deck. He pulls Adrien from school before it closes. He cancels all shows from February until June, while trying to make up for the lost time.
  * About half of his company takes the hit. Some of his workers get sick others to have to be laid off until further notice. Publicly, it’s a nightmare. Nathalie running herself sick trying to fix everything. She almost gets sick but the test comes back negative. Adrien puts his foot down after that and shockingly talks a little bit of sense into his father. Nathalie stays at the manor while recovering from the common flu and Gabriel makes public statements apologizing for his company’s weak response.
  * By mid-March, Gabriel, Adrien, Nathalie, and Gorilla are all sheltering in place at the manor. Gabriel is pissed that he can return to business as usual but after Nathalie's close call, he calls off all Akuma related business until this pandemic is over. (Just because he’s a supervillain doesn’t mean he’s completely evil. He surprisingly has standards.)
  * Adrien does his best to help Nathalie recover and to make a schedule for everyone in the house. Including but not limited to; at least one meal with all four of them, together daily walks in the garden, homework in the morning, music after lunch and free time of an evening. They must support a local business with takeout about once a week. Limit overall screen time and they must meet for about an hour after dinner. Gabriel hates it but Nathalie is very proud.
  * Gabriel later agrees to Adrien helping out several emergencies causes to help bluster the brand's name, but even he starts to worry about the effects of this pandemic. By the peak of the spread, Gabriel has secretly donated rather large sums of money to several different fundraisers going around.
  * He gets remarkably angry at Lila’s trick. Working for him as a spy against Ladybug and Chat Noir is one thing, but lying during this pandemic is something he would never do! He cuts all ties with the teenager and publicly fires her from his company. She plans to turn that around on him later, but at the moment, who will believe what she has to say.
  * The Agreste Brand survives the pandemic but not in the best of shape. The reputation of both Gabriel and the brand has been called into question. Gabriel even entertains the idea of maybe, just maybe that he’s gone too far on a few of evil plans. He not ready to give up the Hawkmoth title, but he is getting rather tired of it all. The prolonged time spent with his estranged son may have softened his heart just a bit. As for the Lila fallout, well only time will tell if he survives that. That girl did more damage to the Agreste name this the virus ever did.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby boy grew a spine......
> 
> So proud.


	3. Chloe's heart grows three sizes and Sabrina gets to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Chloe's heart beats and Sabrina takes the lead?
> 
> Redemption happens or at least it starts to happen. Baby steps....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will go in pieces.  
> First is Marinette and her family  
> Second is Adrien and his.... Family?  
> Then Chloe and Sabrina  
> Lila screws shit up  
> Alya learns a lesson  
> And finally the backlash.

**Chloe:** She trying okay. Chloe was nervous about this virus well before her class was. Despite her looks and attitude, Chloe does pay attention to politics, the news and other facets of government. She’ll never admit to it but she was helping her father with perpetration well before the stay at home mandate was declared. She even talked her father into parts of it as “securing future votes”. She was relieved when the schools went to home school as it allowed her to slack off a little, but Sabrina but a stop to that very quickly. Stating that she needed good grades to be a future politician. Sabrina is a lot of fire behind Chloe. When she told Chloe about Marinette’s furnisher, Sabrina knew what the result would be. Despite the jealously, Chloe does want to truly help Pairs. She managers to talk both Marinette and Adrien into helping with her furnisher for the local food bank. She’s even guest-starred on a few of Marinette’s sewing streams as a fashion model (from the safety of their own homes of course.) and like Adrien, she has visited some of the harder-hit areas. She even made a new friend while visiting one of the hospitals. The bossy but dutifully head nurse. Chloe liked her Moxy. 

**Sabrina:** Is helping where she can, mostly with Chloe but it counts. Like Chloe, Sabrina knew in advance what was happening around the world and how it would affect Pair. Her father even drilled her on pandemic plans before the outbreak. She also made sure to keep Chloe up to date on current events. When school shut down, Sabrina was worried but confident that Pair had a plan. She had issues with Chloe and her school work, but that child’s play to her real plan. Her new goal is to help her father in any way possible. Local food bank low on supplies? One call Chloe that name drops Marinette’s furnisher and boom money raised. Hospitals overrun with rude patients? A text Alya and her lady-blog fixed that right away. People in need of positive messages? Luka and Kitty- Selection are more than excited about doing a zoom concert. You got a problem; Sabrina's got a plan to help. Maybe Chloe’s confidence is rubbing off on her. 

The Bourgeois and Raincomprix Families.

  * In the beginning, Mayor Bourgeois isn’t worried about the virus. He cautions his workers about people returning from Wuhan providence and took small steps to contain the panic. He generally followed what the other Mayors in France were doing. Chloe however, begins to research herself. (I.E. Sabrina was researching everything)
  * When the pandemic hits Italy, Mayor Bourgeois still isn’t worried. The spread in Pair is minimal and those who were confirmed to have it were contained. He made several speeches and public announcements trying to ease the initial panic. Chloe’s reaction to Italy wasn't so calm. From what Sabrina was digging up; the situation was horrible and it would only get worse. Chloe feared what would happen if Pairs failed to respond in time. Based on this and what Marinette said occurred in Wuhan, Chloe did something she never thought she would do.
  * She called in Ladybug for help. Well, she and Sabrina called in Ladybug to talk some sense into her father. Sabrina made sure her parents were in attendance as well. The Mayor's entire team was in attendance and together they sternly warned him about the pandemic. For her part, Chloe turned on the waterworks. Tearfully saying that she didn’t want Pairs to become the next Venice or New York. Backed into a corner, the Mayor relented and with the team's help, a plan was put into place.
  * Schools would temporarily shut down and online learning courses would be offered freely to all students. Food markets, pharmacies, and other critical stores would remain open but have reduced contact inside the stores. Smaller stores would close storefronts and if they could move their business online. Hospitals, police stations, and other emergency facilities would be given priory for personal protection gear. Pairs would go into a period of limited contact with a stay-at-home mandate to follow. The goal would be to slow the spread so that the hospital didn’t get overwhelmed. The idea was for short term difficulty for long term health.
  * The reaction was split. Some people respected the mandate and rules put in place, others hated it and called the Mayor a coward. The backlash almost made the Mayor back down, but another round of waterworks from Chloe silenced that thought. Ladybug personally fired back at any protesters. Publicly stating that her powers couldn’t fix this and that if Pairs weren’t prepared, they would be the next Venice. What made people back down was when Hawkmoth delivered a public message to Ladybug. “A temporary truce. No Akuma attacks until the virus was beaten. And if anyone was stupid enough to protest against Ladybug; well they would get the full effects on a rather nasty Akuma. People quieted down after that.
  * The plan ran smoothly through mid-March and into the summer months. Chloe and Sabrina's video chatted daily. Chloe tried to call her mother a few times. Things went okay…… ish. Mayor Bourgeois did enjoy spending time with his daughter when he wasn’t in meetings. The two grew closer over this mess. He even started to show her the ropes of being a politician. Something she surprisingly was already good at. Sabrina loved spending time with her parents, especially doting on her dad after his long shifts at the stations. Sabrina was already close to her parents and she doesn’t mind extend family time.
  * During the height of the peak, the Mayor did the unthinkable. He buckled down a took control. Fully supporting all hospitals, making sure the police and firefighters had what they needed to be safe. He cracked down on protesters and made sure that his fury was just as powerful as Hawkmoths. No one endangers his city. Chloe for her part did charity drives, visited food banks, and toured the hardest-hit hospitals. Sabrina helped where she could and may or may not be the brains behinds Chloe’s plans. By the end of the peak, everyone has a newfound respect for the Bourgeois family and a newfound fear of Sabrina.
  * Both the Bourgeois and the Raincomprix Families survived the pandemic pretty well. There were a few close calls with Sabrina’s father but thankfully nothing serious happened. The Mayor’s approval rating took a hit, but nothing major. He came out of this with a new appreciation for the healthcare industry and maybe a new mission for his darling daughter. After several hospital visits and a couple of long talks with the Head of the Health Services, Chloe started to reconsidering her career paths. The idea of being health orientated Mayor really piqued her interest.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby steps guys.... baby steps...


End file.
